Main Page
Welcome to Multimedia Librarian. Multimedia Librarian is aimed at librarians and information professionals who work with multimedia formats. It is a forum for collecting resources relevant to the library and information science profession as it relates to audio-visual materials. These include, but are not limited to, digital media (Web-delivered formats, DVDs, CDs, etc.), and instructional technologies comprised of more than solely print content. Multimedia Librarian aims to recognize audio-visual resources as invaluable to the profession of librarianship and the propagation of information. Topics may include: #Practical issues of multimedia cost, selection, acquisition, use, format transference, storage, replacement, and obsolescence #Recommended genre resources (e.g. film titles/synopses) used by information professionals #Multimedia industry developments affecting the library and information profession #Collected professional associations that have as their focus media formats #Copyright law, including discussion of how digital media and its delivery (streaming/dwnloadable audio/video) has forced reconsideration of the Copyright Act #U.S. Code Title 17 - Copyrights #Fair Use; The Teach Act; Public Domain #Digital rights management (DRM) #Gaming and other virtual worlds (e.g. Second Life) #The science of multimedia as a learning tool #Information literacy through non-print media #Discussion of the future of multimedia as it relates to libraries and information centers DIGITAL RIGHTS MANAGEMENT (DRM) *A Behind-The-Scenes Look At How DRM Becomes Law (http://www.informationweek.com/story/showArticle.jhtml?articleID=201000854) DIGITAL LIBRARIES *Internet Public Library (http://www.ipl.org/) *NYPL Digital Gallery (http://digitalgallery.nypl.org/nypldigital/index.cfm) *Internet Archive (http://www.archive.org/index.php) **The Open Library (http://demo.openlibrary.org/) *Digital Librarian (http://www.digital-librarian.com/audio.html) FILM, MUSIC, & ART MEDIA PRESERVATION *National Film Preservation Board (Library of Congress) (http://www.loc.gov/film/) *Independent Media Arts Preservation IMAP (http://www.imappreserve.org/) *National Film Preservation Foundation (http://www.filmpreservation.org/) TOOLS FOR INTEROPERABILITY & DELIVERY OF MEDIA *The Information Technology Laboratory (http://www.itl.nist.gov) *Council on Library and Information Resources (http://www.clir.org/) *Coalition for Networked Information CNI (http://www.cni.org/) *Video Development Initiative ViDe (http://www.vide.net/) *16 mm Film Resources *Providers of Multimedia Presentations & Tours PROFESSIONAL SOCIETIES & ASSOCIATIONS *ALA Video Round Table (http://www.ala.org/ala/vrt/vrt.htm) *The Association of Moving Image Archivists (http://www.amianet.org/) *Library and Information Technology Association (http://www.lita.org/) *Society for Cinema & Media Studies (http://www.cmstudies.org/) LISTSERVS *MEMORIAV: Preserving the Audiovisual Heritage (http://en.memoriav.ch/av/links/mailinglist.aspx) *VIDEOLIB & VIDEONEWS listservs (administered by UC Berkeley) MULTIMEDIA LITERACY *Wikipedia entry: Multimedia Literacy (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multimedia_literacy) *Wikipedia entry: Library 2.0 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Library_2.0) *Wikipedia entry: Digital library (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digital_library) *Rules for the Revolution: The Podcast (http://www.rulesfortherevolution.com/) FILM INDUSTRY NEWS *indieWIRE (http://www.indiewire.com/) CRITICAL REVIEWS OF FILM & MUSIC *Film & History: An Interdisciplinary Journal of Film and Television Studies (http://www.h-net.org/~filmhis/index.html) *Music Critic (http://www.music-critic.com/) *Metacritic (http://www.metacritic.com/) *Songlines, the World Music Magazine (http://www.songlines.co.uk/) *Movie Review Query Engine (http://www.mrqe.com/) - Web site that aggregates film reviews from publications as diverse as |The New York Times to |BBC Films to |The Village Voice *AllMusic.com (http://www.allmusic.com/) *Educational Media Reviews Online (http://libweb.lib.buffalo.edu/emro/search.asp) FILM DATABASE AND RESOURCES *AllMovie.com (http://www.allmovie.com/) *The Internet Movie Database IMDb (http://www.imdb.com/) *Find Any Film (http://www.findanyfilm.com/) RESEARCH CENTERS *Library of Congress Recorded Sound Reference Center (Motion Picture, Broadcasting & Recorded Sound Division) (http://www.loc.gov/rr/record/) *Library of Congress Virtual Programs & Services (http://www.loc.gov/rr/program/) PROFESSIONAL RESOURCES *WebJunction (http://webjunction.org/do/Home) *College of Dupage Press (http://www.dupagepress.com/COD/index.php?id=183) *Online Programming for All Libraries OPAL (http://www.opal-online.org/) *Library of Congress Virtual Programs & Services (http://www.loc.gov/rr/program/) *MrCUTE Moodle Repository System (http://www.learningobjectivity.com/mrcute) BLOGS *©ollectanea (http://chaucer.umuc.edu/blogcip/collectanea/) "Collected perspectives on copyright." An offering of the University of Maryland University College's Center for Intellectual Property (CIP) (http://www.umuc.edu/distance/odell/cip/cip.shtml) *Lessig Blog (http://www.lessig.org/blog/) *LITA Blog: Library and Information Technology Association (http://litablog.org/) *Don Wood: Library 2.0 (http://donwood.alablog.org/) *O'Reilly Radar (http://radar.oreilly.com/)